


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Amputee main character, Angst (if you squint), Bisexual Raffi Musiker, Drabble, Fluff, Gay S'vec Sylar, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Cristóbal Rios, Raffi speaks Vulcan (sort of), Syrios, Useless Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Raffi inquires as to Sylar's presence on La Sirena. Rios isn't exactly sure.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios & Raffi Musiker, Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar, Raffi Musiker & S'vec Sylar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oh Captain, My Captain

“Your entire ship's run by holograms” Raffi had pointed out, an observation made as the two left the sickbay shoulder-to-shoulder. “So why do you have a living, breathing CMO?” 

To that, Rios did not know how to respond. Why _did_ he keep the Vulcan around? His companion was right - the EMH was fully capable of tending to the small crew and their needs. So why had he flipped through S'vec Sylar's file and signed over the reassignment papers without a word? 

“He's quiet” The captain decided with a non-committal shrug, but behind his eyes, he saw a memory. 

_Sylar's hands on his shoulders, tender, almost caring. Words uttered with sternness not mirrored by simultaneous actions. A gentleness that spoke of horrors lived in days past._

“Quiet?” Raffi questioned, seemingly unconvinced. 

“Quiet” Rios confirmed. “Steady, doesn't ask a lot of questions. None, in fact.”

_A late night conversation about old Earth and its beliefs. The rapid movement in an Adam's apple, the slight tremor in one hand. The shadow of a smile over a mug of hot chocolate._

“Personally, I find him a bit unnerving” Raffi stated, arms folded over her chest. “Vulcans are sometimes creepy, but _this_ one has something in his eyes.”

“His eyes don't concern me, so long as he knows what he's doing.”

_Irises which bore inexplicable damage. Pupils that dilated too quickly. A haunted gaze reflected back at him. A man who did everything and asked for nothing in return._

“I think you just like the company of someone who doesn't wear your face for a change.”

“That may be so.”

Rios shrugged off his jacket, deep in thought. It was inexplicable, this man was an esteemed M.D. and a former Captain, yet he was content to act as doctor, guard, companion, confidant…and Rios was content to let him.

Did he feel sorry for Sylar, who had suffered so greatly at the hands of a people who were an offshoot of his own Vulcan blood? 

_Movement as swift as water, unfaltering. A surprisingly good aim despite the inconvenience of a mangled hand. A momentary pause, words spoken without a shred of hesitation._

No. You could hardly pity someone who could hold his own, someone who rose to defend you like clockwork despite having just met you days ago. 

Then what was it, friendship?

_Fingertips brushing his injured jaw lightly, a flicker of concern despite a stern demeanour. An unknown word spoken softly when he was thought to be asleep._

“Raffi, do you speak Vulcan?” 

“Nothing past the basics the academy taught us, why?” 

“I'm curious about a term.”

“Shoot.”

“What exactly does _t'hy'la_ mean?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
